


Caught in the crossfire

by madswritings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arrogance, Death, Multi, Pride, Smut, Worry, screw slow burn a.k.a. fast burn, tags and info will be updated with each new chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You are a future Head of your family which is very influential in the Magical World. A day arrives when your mother decides that it’s time for you to meet people with whom you will have to work in the future. One of those people is Percival Graves.





	1. Part I

Today is a big day. A social (which your mother prefers to call a ball) is this evening and you know you’ll met a lot of people who will become very important in your life once you take over your family’s legacy. You are the only child of highly influential family in the Wizard World of United States and you will be responsible for many decisions that will involve many wizards and witches. All your life you were taught how to be graceful, how to be pleasant, but at the same time you have to know how to be tough, strong and respectable. Not only your mother looked over your studies with her strict opinion she also made sure that you know things like dueling both with wands and No-Maj weapons, riding a horse and driving a car and above all – how to show your dominance without being vulgar. Your family has roots stretching almost to the beginning of Magic Community in America and your mother always made sure to remind you that.  
This day is no different. She came into your room with a dress meant for you floating behind her and three house elves hurrying after her. It’s good you tend to wake up early because if your mother would’ve found you still in bed you would’ve heard another lecture of how laziness ruins a person.  
“It’s good you’re up, Y/N. This is the dress you’ll be wearing tonight.” She waves her wand and the dress, a beautiful piece of clothing in deep blue, flies over the headless sewing mannequin then settles down. Your mother hides her wand in her sleeve and looks at you, standing by your window in your nightgown. “How are you feeling today?” She asks while house elves start preparing your day clothes, tidies your bed and start drawing a bath.  
“I’m good, Mother.” You really want to say that you don’t want to attend this social this evening but you know you can’t say no to a thing like this. Not to your mother.  
“Are you excited?” She asks as she walks to you and starts inspecting your hair for split ends while you calmly let her.  
“Yes I am, Mother. Who will be attending?” You ask just to get her talking instead of asking questions you know you would have to lie to answer. You mother starts naming names and titles and families that will be present until her face twists in a frown.  
“I asked newly appointed President of MACUSA, Madam Seraphina Picquery, to attend too, but she wrote back that she will be sending someone in her place.” You hear anger in your mother’s voice. She’s a woman that doesn’t like when things don’t go her way.  
“Is it someone important?” You glance at your mother curiously. Not because they might be someone interesting but because they sure will get some bitter remarks from your mother once they show up.  
“He is. He will be attending instead of his father because he’s sick and now apparently he will come as a representative of MACUSA. I’m not sure if I want this person to stroll around and pretend he’s more important than he truly is.” Her lips presses in a thin line and you understand her worry. This so called ball is for your family and your mother to show just how much important your name is. It also is meant to introduce you as the future head of the family and your mother doesn’t want anyone to take your time to shine away.  
“If he’s a smart man he will remain in the shadows, Mother. Don’t worry.” You give her a smile and she pauses then returns the smile and cups your face with her warm palms.  
“I know I can rely on you, Y/N.” He says with affection she doesn’t show too often but you know when she does it’s always sincere. “Now, go prepare for today’s activities. I hear you have a duel lecture?” She asks but you know she knows your schedule probably even better than you do.  
“That’s right, Mother. I’ll be ready soon.” You promise her and she leans planting a kiss on your forehead.  
“Don’t take too long.” She reminds you then her palms leave your face and she leaves your room with door closing behind her.  
You sigh and look at the house elves waiting for you to take your bath. You give them a smile.  
“You can go now.” You say and they all bow, then disappear with a cloud of sparkles.  
________________________________________  
You stand in front of your supposed teacher with your wand raised. There’s not really anything more he can teach you anymore but you like practicing so that’s why you still attend these lectures. Your teacher nods and without saying a word both of you release your spells. Nothing too dangerous to hurt either of you but powerful enough to put a strain on your abilities. Or at least that’s what the man in front of you is thinking. With ease you watch him struggle to keep hold of his wand when spells like ribbons clash against each other making a link between you and him. Ever since you were little you were extremely gifted with magic and it shows now too.  
“You should put more effort!” You hear your teacher shouting over the sound of spells and you give him a smile.  
“If I put more effort you might lose not only this fight.” You tease and he gives you a small smile despite that you see him sweating under pressure and sheer force of your spell alone.  
“You should try to win, Y/N.” He lectures you and you smile even wider at the word ‘try’.  
“If you say so.” You agree and with free hand you raise a heavy oak table that was put away to make space for practice. You lift it in the air and when your teacher finally notices it he breaks the spell and ducks rolling away from you when the desk drops down where he was standing just a moment ago.  
While heavily breathing he raises his head and looks at you shocked.  
“Since when you can use wandless magic at this extent?” He asks as he slowly gets up and you put your wand into your pocket with a humble shrug.  
“I practiced it for a while now. I can do more than this, but-“  
“But your mother says wandless magic is not elegant enough for you to use.”  
“That’s right.”  
With a sigh your teacher walks to you and stops when you finally raise your eyes to meet his.  
“You have great power, Y/N. Don’t let your mother stop you from using what you have.” He gives a little smile and you nod.  
“Never planned to.”  
________________________________________  
As you are heading to your bedroom to prepare for the evening because guests start arriving in two hours you hear your father calling for you. You walk to your parent’s bedroom and find him struggling with a tie.  
“Can you help me a bit, sweetie?” He asks with a smile and you return the smile coming closer to him.  
You father was always of a gentler nature than your mother. While your mother radiates power and grace at every step your father is more laid back and openly cheerful.  
“Excited for the evening?” He asks as you wave your hand and his tie ties itself into a perfect knot. Your father never learned domestic spells and it always amused you.  
“You sound just like Mother.” You respond as your father strokes the tie flat against his chest.  
“I guess after years of marriage we are getting similar.” He smiles making you break into a wide smile of your own.  
“I guess so too.”  
“I see you’re improving on your magic use.” He adds as he walks around you to check himself in a mirror then takes a jacket putting in on.  
“I am but you know what Mother thinks about it.” You respond in a silent voice and your father turns to you. He puts his hands on your shoulders and you raise your eyes to him.  
“Your mother can be a little tough sometimes but she only wants what’s good for you. We both do. After all – soon we will retire and you will be the one to represent us and our legacy.” He says calmly, fatherly and you nod.  
“I know.”  
“But don’t forget to have fun, sweetie. Because you’ll end up as sour as your mother.” He winks because it’s not entirely true, you saw your mother being gentle and happy more than few times but it makes you laugh nonetheless.  
“Thanks for the advice.” You say and your father pulls you into a hug. As you hug him back you freeze when you hear him whisper into your ear.  
“Maybe you’ll find a fine gentleman tonight too, hm?”  
It makes you laugh even harder and you look at your father’s eyes that have curious sparkles in them.  
“I don’t think about these things, Father.”  
“You will.” He gives you another wink and you roll your eyes with a smile.  
“I have to go get ready or Mother will be furious.” You say just to get out of his grip and stop him from suggesting things.  
“Oh that’s right.” He let’s you go out of his hug and you kiss his cheek even though you haven’t done this in years. You leave your father pleasantly surprised, with a smile on his face.  
________________________________________  
You are waiting behind the door but you don’t feel nervous at all. All the guests already gathered and you just wait to be announced. This is your big chance to not only show yourself to others as a future head of the family, but also make meaningful connections that will help to keep the influence and power your family name has in this world. One house elf is making sure your dress is in perfect shape and you start to feel excited.  
“It’s time Miss.” Suddenly the elf disappears and the door in front of you opens wide. Soft music you hear in the background is not interrupted even by a single voice or mutter.  
You step to the stairs and look around letting everyone take a good look at you while you watch them from above. With a smile you walk down slowly and you see your mother watching you with a proud on her face. She rushes to meet you once you reach last step and leans to your ear.  
“Don’t smile too much, you will be taken as easily influenced.” She whispers and you drop your smile. After all this evening is meant for business not fun. “Good girl.” Your mother whispers and you give her a slight nod.  
And then it begins. Your mother starts leading you through the room and introducing you to people. You know important figures from your parents’ generation but now you are introduced to your generation, the generation that will take over their parents and will have to keep same relationships as people before them. You nod to everyone trying your best to memorize an avalanche of new names and faces until your mothers stops you in front of a man. And you instantly know you will remember this face with ease.  
“This, Y/N, is Percival Graves, current head of Graves family and right hand man of Madam Seraphina Picquery.” You mother introduces with bitterness in her voice but you ignore it as well as Graves. “Mister Graves, this is my daughter and future head of our family.”  
“Pleased to meet you.” He responds after a pause to make sure your mother is done talking and he gives his hand. Instantly you hear few gasps from people around (including your mothers’) but without any hesitation you give him your hand and you both shake.  
“Pleased to meet you too, Mister Graves. Glad you could attend.” You smile despite your mother’s advice but you can’t help it. There’s raw power radiating from him and it lures you like a fish to a worm.  
You obviously take too long holding each other’s hand and looking at each other that your mother feels the need to interrupt.  
“Yes, we all glad you could come.” She mutters and then leads you away from him. You fight your need to glance back but you lose and when you look at Graves again you notice him secretly looking at you while your father is talking to him.  
“Please remember your etiquette.” Your mother hisses at you and you resist the urge to roll your eyes.  
“I will, Mother.” You say following her to meet another flock of young faces that now doesn’t interest you at all.  
After finally you met all the necessary people your mother left you alone. With a glass in your hand you head to the corridor behind the ball room to get some time alone. You are not exactly tired but many fathers apparently are thinking as your father. Many of them tried to make you take interest in their sons which you find not only annoying but also embarrassing. If you ever chose a man it will not be because his father made the attempt instead of him. You understand your family name scares most of the Wizards and Witches but it should also show that you won’t chose a man whose father has to speak on their behalf.  
You lean against the wall with your back and lift your chin closing your eyes. Sometimes you just wish to have all the power in your hands already so you could dictate the rules yourself instead of following your mother’s wishes. That day is nearing, but sometimes it seems to be so far away.  
“Tired of possible grooms?” You hear a voice which you don’t recognize and you open your eyes seeing Graves standing not too far from you. You frown because he basically sneaked up on you and you don’t like when someone has an advantage around you. Yet you push yourself from the wall and smirk. When mother is not around it’s your rules and no one else’s.  
“Are you trying to become my husband too?” You ask and it surprises Graves though it only can be seen from his slightly lifted eyebrows.  
“Now I see why your mother is keeping you on the leash.” He says with a small smirk of his own and you almost gasp. No one ever talked to you like this in your whole life. Yet you play it off and keep your smile.  
“If I’m on the leash it’s only to protect people like you.” You quirk an eyebrow and you see Graves’ smile shrink a bit.  
“I doubt I couldn’t handle a woman who hasn’t even reached her thirties.” Graves responds and you smile eve wider.  
“You think my age is proof of incompetence and powerlessness? You are gravely mistaken, Mister Graves. My family name is not the only thing that’s powerful about me.”  
Silence falls as you look each other in the eyes and Graves’ lower his eyebrows.  
“Is that so?” He finally says slowly and you almost laugh seeing that you poked something in him.  
“Want to try me out?” You raise your second eyebrow and Graves frowns, then his lips parts in confusion.  
“You shouldn’t suggest something like this to me.” He finally says and you shrug taking a sip of your drink.  
“Fine, I won’t.” You pass him and as you stop by the door leading to the ball room you move your fingers. Graves’ wand leaves his pocket and soundlessly floats to you. When Graves suddenly feels the use of magic behind him, he turns and as you’re about to take his wand he reaches you in two steps, then grabs his wand. He’s leaning over you as he’s taller than you and you see danger in his eyes and his whole body language but you only smile.  
“Oops, I got caught.” You act like it was innocent but Graves sees your dark smirk and competitive spirit in your eyes. He sees that you are indeed your mother’s daughter.  
“Don’t play games with me, Y/N. I’m not the one you want to get on the bad side of. I warn you now – your titles and your money and your legacy mean nothing to me. To me you’re just a woman who thinks she can do anything just because of people who came before her. When you achieve something by yourself – then you can come to me and try my patience.” Graves’ voice is dark and almost full of anger. He’s a man that is not used to disrespect just like you. And when two people like this meet it never means anything good.  
You frown, your smirk gone and you feel anger in you, a feeling that empowers you but also makes you irrational.  
“You should remember who are you speaking to, Graves. Not only I could get you imprisoned for a month for disrespecting me but I could also visit President Picquery and ask her what she thinks of you being rude to a member of one of the oldest families.” You narrow your eyes and you notice how Percival clenches his jaw.  
“You’re too arrogant for your own sake Y/N.”  
“Oh, so now we’re on first name base?” You smirk again and you can basically sense Graves pushing away all the responses he could tell you.  
“You should return to the party, your mother is probably looking for you already.” He says as calmly as he can and steps away from you. He hides his wand in his sleeve and you try to ignore your heart beating fast in your chest.  
“Oh don’t worry, she won’t get mad if I’ll try to know you better. After all you’re so important.” You tease him but Graves ignores it, he’s not even looking at you. A bit annoyed to be ignored you press your lips then step to him. “But you know what?” You ask and finally, after regaining his composure, Graves raises his eyes to you.  
“What?”  
“Mother would get angry if she saw this.” You say before you slide your palm on the back of Graves’ neck and make him lean, pressing your lips against his. You don’t know what came over you, you just wanted to break down that cold attitude he’s wearing but now you forget all that. You feel like your whole body becomes like something made of glass while Graves is frozen in place with his eyes wide. He never expected for you to do anything like this and it took him by surprise.  
Finally you pull back and look at him, seeing confusion and almost fear in his eyes. It makes you smile.  
“Don’t tell my mother.” You tease as you slide your finger against his lips and before he can react you step away from him. With a smile you turn and return to the room leaving Graves still shocked.  
When the door closes behind you he blinks few times then looks around making sure no one saw what just happened. When he makes sure you two were alone he smiles, slightly shake his head and pulls down on his jacket straightening it out.  
“Unbelievable.” He mutters to himself but he can’t help but linger on the feeling you left on his lips. Finally, with a determined sigh he lifts his chin and returns to the room too.  
Once he sees you talking to your mother he heads to the balcony. After all – he needs some fresh air.  
One house elf notices him and comes closer as he sees Graves without a glass. He offers him one and as Graves takes it elf disappears among people. Graves, now deep in thought walks outside the room and in the balcony, then looks down at the garden with magical lights letting everyone see the beauty of flowers and trees in spring.  
When you finally get bored of your mother you leave her to your father and head to the balcony too. You get surprised when you see Graves standing there alone, slowly sipping on his drink. You smile and sneak closer, then to your right and lean against the wall watching him. For a while you don’t even move deciding if you should tease him again or just leave him alone but then you remember how he tried to ‘put you in your place’ and you decide that he deserves being annoyed a bit more.  
“Planning on jumping down?” You ask with a smirk and Graves turns his head to look at you.  
“What are you doing here?” He asks silently as he puts his glass on the handrail and you laugh.  
“I live here, have you forgot?”  
Graves pauses then approaches you. He stops when he’s really close.  
“Are you trying to provoke me?” Percival asks with a whisper and your dedication to annoy him wavers.  
“Of course I am. I just despise men like you. Thinking the world is in the palm of your hand. It isn’t. It’s in my palm.” You smirk and you see Graves’ jaw clenching again. You really do know how to get on his nerves and it amuses you. But that’s not all. You want him to want you, to need you, to worship you. But for that to happen you need to break his attitude. Show him who’s in power here. And it surely isn’t him.  
“You have nothing but your parent’s name and you think you are important. One day you will learn that people don’t follow pride, they follow wisdom and power.”  
“And you have that power?” You ask without a smile, showing him that you are not scared or impressed and Graves gives you a little smile, his anger and annoyance gone.  
“Yes, I do. You are important at your own home, I’m important in the country.”  
“Aren’t we full of shit.” You suddenly say angered. The roles have changed against your wishes and now Percival is annoying you.  
“Such a mouth on a lady like you.” He teases even more and you ball your fingers into fists.  
“I have an unladylike punch too, want to try it out?” You ask and Graves’ smirk drops.  
“Are you threatening me like a No-Maj?”  
“Damn right I am. If you’re too afraid to used magic against me we can solve it like simple people.” Your anger is boiling in your veins and you know this is completely stupid and your mother probably would lock you in your room and lecture you about proper behavior for a month after hearing this but you don’t care. Despite your family name you know how to fight without magic.  
“I’m not going to fight you.” Graves mutters seriously, like he’s above it, like what you are speaking of is too low for him and it pisses you off even more.  
“Fine, then get out of my way.” You push him wanting him to step aside and while he does step back he suddenly is standing with you again, with his hands on your upper arms. He slams you against the wall when his anger peaks and he leans to your face.  
“You’re going to get yourself in a lot of trouble if you‘re going to keep this attitude up.” He whispers and you struggle for a bit to get free but forget it once you notice anger in Percival’s eyes.  
“Oh don’t worry, I won’t ruin your perfect image.” You hiss at him and in a moment everything changes.  
Percival kisses you and you eagerly respond to him. You grab onto his jacket as he presses his whole body against you. His hands let’s go of your arms and start lifting your skirts to reach your legs where stockings don’t cover your skin. Graves’ fingers slide behind the straps of your garter belt and grab firmly a handful of your thigh. You silently cry out against his lips as your hands start pulling his shirt out of his pants to reach his torso, his chest. You bite down his lower lip and you both open your eyes to look at each other. Panting from excitement and adrenaline pumping through your veins you maintain the eye contact with your lips still touching. Percival’s fingers slide down your thigh and lift it, making you wrap your leg around his waist as your own fingers slip down his torso and try to find their way into his pants.  
Suddenly you both hear your father calling for you. You are not afraid of being found, neither does Percival, but you both know you have appearances to maintain so with one last short kiss he steps from you and you quickly straighten out your clothes.  
You try not to breathe heavily and as you glance at Percival he’s already fixing his hair, with one palm slicking them back.  
Before you are even able to step out of the balcony your father enters and smiles when he sees you.  
“Y/N, I was looking everywhere for you. Your mother wants us to toast your first official appearance so we better join her soon.” He doesn’t come any closer while you try to look normal and Percival tries to not exist at all at this moment.  
“Of course, Father.” You nod with a smile as you step your first step towards him but your father rises his palm with a small smile on his lips.  
“Join me in a moment. After you and Mister Graves over there clean your lipstick from your faces.” He says it so casually that you freeze. With a nod your father walks out but you feel like you were just told to undress in front of everyone.  
Slowly you turn to Graves and you find him staring at you wide-eyed just like you.  
“I guess it’s good that my father looked for me.” You awkwardly laugh but at the same time you feel completely excited about what happened just a moment ago.  
“Yes, quite.” Graves mutters with a smile and pulls out a napkin which has his initials embroidered. He steps to you and helps you to fix your lipstick while you stare at his face trying not to laugh.  
“This color suits you.” You mutter waiting for him to finish and he glances at you, then smiles again.  
“I think it looks better on your lips than mine.” He says and you silently laugh then take his napkin and clean your lipstick from his face too.  
“I think so too.” You agree and when you both make sure you don’t look suspicious you return to the ball room.  
“Y/N, right about time.” Your mother almost practically appears next to you and leads you to the middle of the room. She gives you a glass and rises her own.  
“Let’s us celebrate my daughter’s first official appearance among us and let us hope she will take after her mother.” A smile and almost everyone laughs, you included.  
“Thank you, Mother.” You smile to her but as you rise your glass to your lips your eyes find Percival among the sea of faces and while looking at each other you both drink at the same time. You smile to him as you lower your glass and he returns the smile.  
Your father was right after all. You met someone. Someone you wish you hated instead of feeling completely drawn to.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours and Percival’s relationship becomes pretty steady but you have to get your mother’s approval.

A month passed since your first official social and your mother didn’t stop bugging you about a possible pair for you every single day since then. Only if you could tell that you are not interested in no one she suggests, only if you could tell her that you already found a man for yourself but it’s not so simple. While Percival do comes from an old family and has power, money and status that your mother desires in your possible husband, he made her dislike him only by showing up instead of President Picquery. And while he was not responsible for that, your mother is still holding a grudge against Percival thinking he stole her opportunity to show off. You already tried to talking to your mother once but she declined and told you that even thinking of him is not doing you any favors. With a tired sigh you decided to leave Percival topic alone. After all, you are not rushing anywhere, you can plan this out and make your mother get used to the idea slowly while you and Percival… well, while you sneak around behind her back.  
With Percival being a very busy person you can only meet once a week and it only has to happen in your mansion because without a good reason you aren’t allowed to go anywhere. With news about Gellert Grindewald spreading around your mother became worried to the point of almost being paranoid that he will target you specifically for not only having great political power but also for being an extraordinary witch that might get in his way.  
This evening was one of your meeting evenings and you are waiting alone at the East Wing in the garden corridor. The outside wall has many arcs and an entrance from the garden. There are two doors at both ends of the corridor and you locked both of them just in case. House elves already know about your affair with Percival and you are pretty sure your father senses something too, but you are glad your mother is too busy and too worried to even guess such a thing.  
Bored you lean and rest your hands on cold stone in one of the arcs and look at the garden illuminated by magical lights. You see flowers and bushes and small trees. The big trees are at the end of the garden, to shelter mansion and mark its territory with their heavy, fat trunks. For a moment you wonder just how old this garden is. Obviously much older than you and you glance at the walls now thinking just when this mansion was built. Of course you had your family history lessons but you already forgot such minor things as age of the mansion. To you it always looked like a small castle and when you think about it now you feel like you weren’t far from the truth. Built from heavy bricks like they do it in Europe this mansion is a piece of art and for a moment you feel glad you grew up here.  
Suddenly you snap from your thoughts and glance at your wrist watch, then press the button on the side. Face of the watch lifts and spreads little magical sheets like wings. You check one of them where Percival’s name is written and then the meeting hour just below – 1am. Your eyes slide to the face of the clock seeing it’s already 1:30 and you frown. It’s not usual for Percival to be late, maybe something happened? You know your mother improved the safety spells all around but you are pretty sure that Director of MACUSA will have no trouble passing them.  
You straighten your back and look around. It’s calm and warm, the perfect evening at the end of the spring. You move from the arc to the arc meant to be an exit or entrance and when you’re about to step outside Percival Apparates right in front of you. Without any hesitation he grabs you by your upper arms, drives you to the wall behind you, presses you against it and kisses you passionately. Surprised you try to understand what’s happening, but before you can even think of asking questions Percival’s kiss becomes more intense and you respond it while you close your eyes.  
Lust you both experienced at your social never faded, it became even stronger. It’s almost irrational and definitely consuming you both every time you are close.  
“I missed you.” Percival whispers against your lips as his fingers slip from your hands on your waist, then on your hips. He caresses them for a moment, then starts lifting your dress.  
“Glad to hear it.” You whisper back because you know that despite corridor being locked you’re still practically outside. At least your parents’ bedroom windows are not facing this way.  
“Did you miss me?” Percival opens his eyes to look at you and you smile to him.  
“Of course not.” You tease and he smirks just a bit. His one hand leaves your thighs and you feel his thumb on your lips.  
“You’re making me work for even a few words, Y/N. That’s just in bad taste.” He licks his lips as he rubs his thumb against yours and you smile even wider.  
“Don’t forget that by calling my taste bad you’re calling yourself a poor choice too, Percival.” You remind him and Percival’s smirk widens.  
“Who said I’m a good choice?” He responds and you part your lips letting his thumb slip past them into the warmth of your mouth. You catch his thumb with your teeth and slowly start drawing circles around the tip of his thumb. An indecent, but still silent groan escapes Percival’s lips as he watches you and you look back at him. “You have way too much power over me.” Percival adds after a moment and you silently chuckle. Yet you don’t get to tease him for long as Percival’s fingers finally reach your panties and slid inside of them then between your legs.  
When Percival’s warm index and middle finger presses against your most sensitive spot you breathe out letting go of his thumb. He pulls his hand back and slips it on the back of your neck.   
“Someone ought to teach you a lesson about manners.” He whispers as he leans to your ear while rubbing you between your legs almost painfully slowly.  
“Are you going to spank me?” You ask jokingly and Percival turns his face to look you in the eyes again with that same smirk on his face.  
“We’ll see about that.” He eyes your face and you raise your eyebrows in surprise but say nothing because the intense need you are feeling right now isn’t making you any smarter at the moment.  
Suddenly you stop and grab his jaw stopping him in place.  
“What’s this?” You ask seeing a red gash on his cheekbone and Percival stops touching you. You see that he doesn’t really want to answer but he also knows that you won’t give up until he tells the truth.  
“Your mother improved her spells.” He explains simply and you sigh now a bit worried, trying not to think of a heat coursing through your veins.  
“Does it hurt?” You ask but Percival smiles as he takes your hand from his jaw and raises it above your head pinning it against the stone wall.  
“You know how to make it better.”   
You smile too as you tiptoe to reach his lips.  
“Of course I do, Director Graves.” You whisper and he clenches his jaw trying to control his passion and a moment passes while he struggles, then finally decides that it’s not worth it.  
“Just stay silent.” He reminds you as he presses his lips against yours and slips inside you with his fingers.  
You quietly cry out against his lips but that doesn’t stop you from slipping your tongue past his lips. He meets the intruder with his own tongue and you kiss like that for a moment while Percival is still slowly pumping his fingers in and out of you. You start shivering in his hands and your fingers dig deeper into his coat covering his shoulders. When you feel like you can’t take it anymore, Percival’s fingers reminds you of their presence on the back of your neck as they wrap around firmly. You break the kiss and look at him while breathing heavily.   
“Shh.” He whispers as he removes his other hand from between your legs and you almost Disapparate to your bedroom door, but before you even fully form this thought Percival makes you turn.  
He presses you chest-flat against the wall, then pulls you by your hips making you arch your back. Pleasantly surprised you let him do what he wants and just adjust yourself more comfortably by spreading your legs.  
Percival’s hand lands between your shoulder blades then slides down your back then on your rear. Percival’s almost heavy breathing is driving you crazy so you close your eyes as you grab onto bricks for support. You feel how your dress is being lifted and when Percival slides down your panties you gasp feeling cool air against your lady parts. When Percival’s two fingers start sliding up and down your folds you shiver again and bite your lip down. Damn, he knows how to drive you crazy. He spreads your folds and you heavily swallow the moan that was rising in the back of your throat. Not a second passes before you feel Percival’s hard and intensively hot dick press against your entrance.  
“Shhh.” He shushes you in advance as he rubs your rear slowly and you don’t move at all, frozen in anticipation.  
You open your mouth as you want to say Percival’s name but before you are able to he thrusts deep inside of you and only sound that escapes your lips is a pleasant cry. You grab onto bricks harder not caring if any of your nails will break as Percival starts moving. His pumps are hard, strong and completely in control. He watches you with his lip bitten down while with one hand he keeps you in place by holding you by your hip. His other hand finds its way under your dress and onto your naked back. He strokes it as he pounds you, not giving you even a second to feel anything else but his hands on your body and his dick inside of you, hard and demanding satisfaction.  
You keep your jaw clenched because you’re afraid you won’t be able to hold back your moans but while you’re trying to keep silent and enjoy yourself at the same time you notice that Percival is not so silent himself. Behind you hear silenced groans and exhales that makes your own skin too hot for your own body.  
“Percival…” You finally whisper.  
“I’m here, Y/N.” He responds and that’s enough of talking for both of you.   
Finally Percival’s need for release starts driving him crazy. His thrust become not so controlled anymore and his fingers dig into your thigh as he starts pumping faster, aiming to get to the edge. He knows you’re close too because you can’t keep yourself completely silent anymore – your silent moans are filling the corridor. Quite soon Percival reaches the point of no return and he leans to kiss your back but he isn’t quick enough. With a low growl-like groan he finishes right before you do too with a moan of your own.  
For a moment you stand like this: you – pressed against the wall half naked and Percival – leaning over your body, fully dressed. You are both panting heavily and take a moment or two to regain full control of your bodies.  
When Percival pulls back he helps you straighten your back that got a bit stiff from this position but once he sees you feel in control of your muscles he pulls you into his arms and looks you in the eyes.  
“So now you will make me go away?” He asks as you wrap your hands around his neck with a smile eyeing his face and hair that got a bit messy.  
“Well I wanted to tell you before but you weren’t listening. We can go to my room. I put on some sound proof spells so no one will hear us there and it’s definitely more comfortable than stone wall.” You explain while looking him in his deep brown eyes. Percival smiles.  
“Do we walk or Apparate there?” He raises his eyebrows and you chuckle.  
“Of course we Apparate. But not in the room, Mother put a spell against it, next to my door is fine.” You say and you almost Disapparate, then remember your panties, lean and grab them while Percival fixes his pants then you take his hand and Apparate right next to your bedroom door.  
You raise your finger and press it to his lips making sure he understands to be silent. He nods and kisses your finger making you smile again.  
Silently you open the door and walk inside pulling Percival behind you. When you are both inside you close and lock the door then turn to him tossing your panties somewhere to the side.  
“Well then. Now that we’re safely here, why don’t I return the favor, hm?” You smile and Percival smiles back to you, then eyes you whole.  
“What do you have in mind?” He asks but you don’t answer, just slip your hands under his coat, then on his shoulders and make his coat drop on the floor. Curious he let’s you turn him around and push him backwards to your bed. Once his legs bump against the bedframe you sit him down and lean kissing him.  
Once more you slip your tongue past his lips and while you too are kissing you unbutton his west, then his shirt. Percival wants to takes your hands, but you push his down, making it clear that you want him still. You break the kiss and look into his eyes, then push a stray lock of hair behind your ear before you lean and kiss his neck. You feel his pulse getting faster under your lips and it makes the flame burning inside of you even bigger. With small kisses you travel down to his collar bones, then his chest, his stomach and finally kneel between his spread legs.  
“Y/N-“  
“Shh.” You shush him like he did it to you not long ago and press one finger to his lips. “Not a word.” You instruct him and once you are sure that he won’t try speaking again you undo his pants and pull out his once more hard erection.  
You glance at Percival before you lower your head, close your eyes and part your lips letting his dick fill your mouth. You hear a pleasant sigh escaping Percival’s lips and it encourages you to start. At first you swirl your tongue around his tip in your mouth while you hold the base of his cock with your right hand, but soon it’s not enough for you so you start bobbing your head up and down. Yet you want Percival to enjoy this so you pleasure him slowly, trying to ignore your own increasing need to be touched. But it doesn’t take long for Percival to get all worked up. As his palm lands on your head and his fingers slide into your hair you know you both want this pleasure and want it fast. Percival’s breathing becomes hitched and you feel like you won’t be able to take it any longer. He seems to sense it too because he slides one hand under your chin and makes you raise your head to him.  
“Come to me, Y/N.” He whispers with his eyes clouded from desire and a promise of satisfaction very soon.  
“Yes, Mister Graves.” You tease as you rise from your knees and Percival smirks.  
“Have I told you that you’re a very naughty girl, Y/N?” He asks as he pulls you by your waist to him.  
“Yes, several times.” You lick your lips letting Percival to undress you completely and once you are naked he stands up, turns with you and falls with you on your bed.  
You both slide higher to get more comfortable and when Percival eyes your form under him you slide your fingertips against his chest.  
“Take me. Now.” You breathe out, almost unable to speak and Percival gladly complies.   
He spreads your legs and you wrap them around his waist, pushing his pants down his hips. Percival looks you in the yes, then takes both your wrists into his one hand and pins them over your head.  
“I love seeing you submitting to me.” He whispers as he leans and starts kissing your neck but you don’t get to answer because he thrusts into you once again. You cry out, this time not thinking of being silent and your moan is followed by a groan from Percival’s throat.  
He starts pumping hard and deep, filling you whole as you arch your back from pleasure overwhelming your body in waves faster and faster. You move your hands but Percival is pressing them against the bed hard. It almost hurts but it just adds to the pleasure you’re feeling. You know you won’t take long because, after all, it’s the second time, but you feel that Percival is not so far from his own release too.  
“You’re mine.” He whispers almost sounding dark and you couldn’t agree more.  
With free hand Percival grabs your jaw and makes you look at him, this time more rough, letting himself be rough because you like it.  
“Look at me.” He demands and you open your eyes still not being able to stop moaning with his every thrust. His face, his messy hair, his naked chest. Everything about Percival is driving you crazy.  
“I’m yours.” You whisper and Percival needed only that. He kisses you, hard, almost taking your breath away and with that you both come. Your bodies tense up while Percival’s hips are still moving, while he’s still riding his pleasure out and finally he stops.  
He breaks the kiss, completely out of breath and you gasp for air not being able to even open your eyes. He watches you, exhausted, drenched in sweat just like he is, but completely belonging to him and he knows he never saw and never will see a more beautiful sight than this.  
Slowly and carefully he slips from you and lies next to you. When you open your eyes you notice that now he’s completely naked as he’s pulling covers over you both. Yet you don’t question it as you wait for Percival to lie down. When he does, you slide closer and put your head on his chest while Percival wraps one hand around your shoulders. You both lie like this while you finally catch your breaths and rest a bit. Percival is drawing shapes on your skin and when you open your eyes to look at him he gives you a lazy, but curious look.  
“Hm?” He hums and it once more strikes a string inside of you, but you know it’s too soon to have sex for the third time. You are already pleasantly sore.  
“How soon you have to leave?” You ask and Percival smiles to you.  
“An hour. Too long? Want to kick me out already?” He teases and you smile now too. You lift yourself on your elbow and look at him.  
“Of course not. I wish you could stay longer. Maybe forever.”  
“Maybe?” He almost laughs and you chuckle.  
“Well you have to go to work someday.” You respond and Percival raises his eyebrows amused.  
“Really?”  
“I too will have many things to attend and work through in the near future.” You remind him and Percival nods in agreement.  
“Fair enough. But we could at least be together every evening.” He muses and you raise your eyebrow at him.  
“With my mother being paranoid about Grindewald? I doubt it.” You smile but Percival looks seriously at you now.  
“You know what I’m talking about.” He says and your smile vanishes. You sit up and look at him.  
“You know I can’t marry you. Not right now.” You remind him and Percival sits up too.  
“Why not? I’m from a good family, I have influence and power your mother craves, I made a name for myself years ago. And your father doesn’t seem to be against me either.” Percival is frowning. You frown too. This is not the first time you talk about marriage. Percival proposed you two weeks ago. Some would say too soon but you both know you are meant for each other. Yet it’s not that simple.  
“My mother despises you and neither I nor my father will change her mind.” You explain and Percival sighs then takes your fingers into his.  
“But I want us to marry. Sneaking around like some teenagers from Shakespeare story is not what I want. I want to be able to see you whenever I want it, to touch you whenever I want it. This is not the relationship I ever imagined myself to be.” Percival sounds sincere and you appreciate it.  
“I know, I imagined things differently. But it’s not that simple. If I rebel I will break my Mother’s heart. And I can’t do that. I love her Percival and I love you too, you can’t make me chose.” You say sadly and Percival sighs then pulls you into his arms.  
“I know, I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to make you chose. I just want to always have you by my side. Officially too.”  
“I know. I will try to talk to Mother again tomorrow.” You promise and Percival looks at you then gives you a supportive smile.  
“Don’t think about it right now.” He strokes your cheek with the back of his fingers and you smile then nod.  
________________________________________  
After you and Percival took a shower and he left you laid in your bed thinking of the best way to approach your mother with this topic. You didn’t come up with anything good or reasonable so you decided to talk to your father. So now you are standing by the living room door, knowing that he’s reading his morning paper and having a cup of coffee while your mother is in her office, replying to important letters.  
Finally you clear your throat and enter the room.  
“Good morning, sweetie. You slept in today.” He smiles not raising his eyes from the paper and you clear your throat again feeling a bit awkward, yet you come closer to him and sit in the armchair in front of him.  
“Father, can we talk?” You start knowing that the longer you stall the harder it will be to actually talk about this.  
“Of course.” He folds the paper and puts on the coffee table, then turns his eyes to you. “What is it about?” His wise look almost makes you believe he already knows everything.  
“Well… Remember the ball?” You start trying not get nervous but your fingers begin to shake and you intertwine them.  
“So this will be about Graves.” Your father quickly makes the right assumption and you slowly nod.  
“Yes well… I think I want to be with him, Father.” You say and your father leans, resting his elbows on his knees.  
“How do you know that? You only met the man once.” He says and you hardly swallow not knowing how to respond for a moment.  
“We’re… exchanging letters.” You obviously lie and your father gives you a smile.  
“While I don’t want to talk to you about your sex like, Y/N, I understand that you’re an adult woman now. You’re past your mid-twenties and you have every right to make your life what you want it to be.” He says while you sit there with your mouth open from surprise. Your father gives you another smile. “House elves don’t really keep family secrets from family members.”  
“Oh.” That’s all you can say and your father leans back in his armchair.  
“I understand your wishes, but I can guess your problem too – your mother. Ever since the ball she took a strong dislike against Mister Graves and she doesn’t let go these things easily. She holds him responsible to taking her change to influence Madam Picquery. I don’t blame her, that’s just the way she is. And you won’t change your mother’s mind by openly expressing your feelings, you know that.”  
You simply nod still shocked that your father knows about you and Percival sneaking around the mansion. You never felt more embarrassed in your life and your red face is not hiding your emotions at all.  
“Try to reason with her. Try to impress her with who and what Graves is, sweetie. Once she starts considering you can admit that you have feelings for him. After all, I and your mother were young once. This mansion’s walls saw some of our passion too.” He smiles dreamy and it takes a moment for you to register what your father just said. Suddenly your face twists in disgust.  
“Oh, Father, no, please don’t continue.” You mutter making your father laugh.  
“Alright, alright.” He finally stops laughing and looks at you with a smile. “And just for you to know – I do think Graves is a perfect match for you.” He winks letting you know that you can use his opinion as an argument against your mother and you smile to him.  
“Thank you.” You smile back to him then stand up. You know it’s now or never.  
“Good luck!” You father says as you exit the living room and head to the stairs.  
“I’ll need it.” You mutter as you get ready and approach mother’s office. You knock not letting yourself to start questioning your decision and you hear mother’s voice from inside the room letting you enter.  
Slowly you enter and find your mother behind a heavy desk, scribbling with her huge eagle feather.  
“Sit down, Y/N.” She says and you silently approach the desk, then sit down waiting for her to finish. Minutes pass and you almost change your mind and stand up to leave the room, when your mother finally puts down the feather she glances at the letter she wrote then puts it aside for ink to dry. “You wanted to talk to me about something?” She asks and you nod. “Well then, go ahead, I don’t have whole day.” It sounds harsh but you know that your mother is indeed a very busy woman so you decide to go to straight the point.  
“I want you to reconsider Percival Graves.” You say and your mother frowns.  
“This again? I thought I told you that he’s not suitable for you.”  
“Why not? He’s the most powerful man in the States right under Madam Picquery herself, he has a family legacy you cherish so much and he’s a honest, law-abiding man. Mother, you should not your personal opinion ruin a perfect match for your daughter.” You say and your mother remains silent as she looks at you.  
“You really love him, don’t you?” She silently says and you blush once more. In front of your parents you always feel like a little girl still making flower crowns.  
“That’s not important. Also, Father said to me that he think Graves is a perfect match. With our political power and his influence on the inside we could hold whole Magical World of United States in our hands, Mother.”   
You obviously just made a convincing point because your mother interlocks her fingers and rests her chin on them while carefully watching you. She thinks for a while and you don’t disturb her.  
“I’ll think about this Y/N. Now go.” She leans back in her armchair and you nod, then leave the office.   
While heading to your bedroom you know you probably will hear the answer soon, maybe even today, because you know your mother so you know she doesn’t like putting important decisions aside.  
________________________________________  
Two hours pass and you wish Percival was here to help you calm down. You usually don’t feel worried about most things but your mother’s decision will either let you marry the man you love or force you to continue a secret relationship with him which will do no good for either of you. You already tried reading books but you can’t concentrate so you sat in front of your mirror and started brushing your hair. This repeated action is calming you a bit but once you hear a heavy knock on the door you jump from your seat and turn to the sound.  
Your mother enters. She’s graceful as ever with a knee long dark red dress. There’s not even one strand of hair out of place and her makeup is making her look radiant. Right now you understand that your mother is a very beautiful mother and despite her strict character you understand why your father fell so madly in love with her.  
“I made a decision.” She announces while she holds her fingers intertwined in front of her dress. You swallow hardly the ball of anxiety that you’re feeling right now. “What you said was convincing enough. Having all the power in our hands will definitely open every way possible for us and you, my dear child. But I want to meet Mister Graves personally and today if that’s possible. I’ll send a house elf-“  
“I’ll go myself mother. I have to.” You eagerly step to her but her look make you stop. You know what she thinks of excessive emotions being shown. She thinks it over then slowly nods.  
“I’ll allow this but only because I trust Mister Graves to protect you from any and all threats.” She makes sure to point out that it’s not because you want it but because it’s safe. You nod trying not to shiver from your emotions boiling inside of you. “Go and bring him back.”  
You look into your mother’s eyes once more then almost walk past her, but turn to her and catch her in a hug.  
“Y/N, can you please-“  
“Thank you.” You whisper as you hold her in your arms and your mother relaxes.  
“I just want what’s best for you.” She whispers back as she gently strokes your back and you never felt more loved by her than right this moment. “Now go, hurry.” She adds and you smile, then let go of her and step outside your room then Disapparate.  
You Apparate right in front of MACUSA but no one notice. Not that you would care if anyone have noticed you. You step to the entrance and man by the door needs only to look at your face to let you in. You have been here a lot of times with your mother so you know very well where to ask where you can find Percival. Yet you don’t need to look for him because you see him talking to someone at the top of grand stairs. You wait for him to notice you not wanting to interrupt or appear needy and after two or three minutes Graves finally sees you.  
He excuses himself and climbs down the stairs carefully looking around.  
“What are you doing here? Such a public meeting will definitely reach your mother’s ears.” He whispers with his hands in his pockets so he doesn’t reach out, pull you in and keep you close. Yet when he sees your wide smile his worried face relaxes and becomes curious. “What happened?”  
“I talked to Mother.” You say and you don’t need to say anything else. Percival leans a bit back then exhales with relief. Yet he still doesn’t touch you because you both know you can’t show this much affection in the middle of MACUSA.  
“So what now?” He asks after glancing around once more if no one’s listening.  
“She wants to talk to you.” You say with your smile fading a bit. “It’s not going to be easy.”  
“I know your mother, Y/N. I can handle one conversation with her. When she wants to talk to me?” Percival shifts his weight on his other leg and frowns when he sees your smile fade completely.  
“Now.”  
“Now? Are you serious?”  
“She wants to see you now.” You repeat and Percival sighs, then turns his eyes from you looking at nothing in particular, thinking.  
“I guess I can leave now. But I can’t leave without making sure someone knows.” He turns his eyes to you and you nod.  
“I’ll wait outside.” You say and turn walking out of MACUSA without looking back. You know how you must act in public and it’s not hard after years of training even if you couldn’t be happier right now.  
When you’re outside you watch people pass by, then your eyes turn to the darkening sky. You didn’t even notice how quickly the day has passed.  
“Ready to go?” You hear Percival’s voice behind you and you turn to him with a smile then nod. Then you take his hand and Disapparate again.  
You Apparate in front of a mansion because you know your mother wants to know that you are back with Percival. Yet, when you finally get a grasp of your surrounding you see a horrible thing.  
The mansion is on fire.  
Percival is standing next to you, still holding your hand, but it slips out of his fingers when you step forward.  
“What is this…” You whisper feeling dread clutching at your heart and realization dawning on you. “Percival-“  
“Stop, don’t go.” He advices but you can’t think straight. You frown.  
“They might be still alive.” You whisper and rush towards the fire.  
“Y/N, STOP!” You hear Percival rushing after you but you don’t stop. When you get as close as you can you raise your hands and start pushing away the fire. Percival stops few steps behind you shocked at the strength of your wandless magic.  
“They might be still alive.” You whisper again but you feel that fire already consumed every room in the mansion. Yet you push the fire, you step even closer, then closer again while Percival doesn’t move, frozen in place from surprise.  
Suddenly, with a sound of crackling, very dirty house elf appears at your feet.  
“Miss, your parents… Miss…” He tries to tell you what you already know. You look down at the elf and see tears in his big eyes. Suddenly he senses something and with the same sound like before he disappears.  
Scream erupts from your chest as first tears rolls down your face. Your hands are still raised and the power you emit blows the fire away completely. The wave of your magic is so strong that Percival has to draw out his wand and shield himself so he doesn’t get knocked down. You scream until you’re out of breath then lower your hands. You press your lips into a thin line and clench your jaw.  
Slowly you turn to Percival who is lowering his wand and looking at you seriously, waiting for his chance to comfort you.  
“Find who did this, Percival. Find them.” You whisper letting your anger overwhelm you, your grief consume you and your agony rip your soul apart.  
Percival rushes to you and pulls you into a hug before your legs give up under you. You grab onto his suit jacket until your knuckles go white and you hide your face in his chest but you don’t cry, no, you can’t cry.  
“I promise I will find them.” Percival whispers as he watches smoldering remains of the mansion you grew up in. “I will.”


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you have to be strong and you are, but your plans is something Percival doesn’t like.

The are many people around you, they all are wearing black. You stand at the feet of two coffins but you’re not crying. The fire was magical, it didn’t even leave any bodies behind so the coffins are empty. When you raise your eyes and look around you notice that you know many faces gathered there. At least half of the people you met at the party, others are either friends of your parents or just people who liked them. There are at least hundred people surrounding the coffin and at least fifty more scattered around the graveyard. Your family has a huge mausoleum but from the gate to the door you walk alongside these two empty coffins to accompany those who aren’t inside for their last journey.  
As you all stop by the entrance to the mausoleum the priest start saying his last words. You are not religious yourself, but your parents were and you sure are going to honor their beliefs one last time. You stand still and watch two mahogany coffins with your family emblems on them and you sigh.  
“It’s okay.” Percival whispers. He’s standing behind you and you feel how he reaches out and gently grabs your elbow squeezing it. You don’t turn to him but slightly nod.  
“I am okay.” You whisper.  
“I know.”  
You sigh again. You want this to be over so you could go… where? You have no home anymore. You have a summer house in the South but you don’t want to go there not only because of danger to be attacked but because that house doesn’t feel like yours at least right now too. It’s your parents’ legacy, not yours. Or maybe you just need more time to get used to the idea.  
Percival’s grip on your elbow disappears when coffins are being moved again. You notice few worried glances but you know your part. You raise your wand and wave it making mausoleum’s door open. Only you are allowed to open and close it because it is sealed with magic to protect your ancestors from anyone except direct bloodline.  
You follow the coffins when they levitate inside and you suddenly feel so alone when you are the only entering the cold house of stone, house that will be the last resting place for these empty coffins. Door behind you closes and only candles flowing around are making sure you’re not completely in darkness. Coffins turn to the wall and with a soft thud they land on the marble floor. You know these coffins are nothing more than a gesture for you and for everyone who gathered here today, but still you walk to between them, then put your palms on both of them. Sudden sorrow and pain shoots through your chest and you almost start crying but your mother never liked seeing you cry so you inhale deeply and get a hold of yourself.  
“I’ll miss you.” You whisper and lean pressing your lips to one coffin, then the next.  
After you straighten your back you watch how mausoleum’s magic start working again and slides these two coffins into the wall. Marble plaques cover the holes and unseen hand inscribes names, dates and words of grief into them. You stand for a moment not wanting to go outside but you fix your jacket and turn to the door. It opens itself this time and you emerge from the darkness which lies in the mausoleum after the candle light dies out.  
“It is done. They are at piece.” You announce with your voice weaker than you intended and you resist the urge to find Percival with your eyes. But you’re afraid that looking at him right now might be the worst possible decision. You step down the stairs, turn around once more, raise your wand and seal the mausoleum until next time you’re here.  
When you turn to the crowd it seems to swallow you. You hear words of sympathy and promises of help but you don’t believe their owners are sincere. So you just nod, shake hands when it’s needed, and thank everyone who decides that you need to be tortured a little bit more by staying here.  
Finally the crowd begins to disperse but you remain standing, watching them go. And finally, when you’re alone Percival walks into your field of sight from your left.  
“I didn’t want to get in the way.” He says in calm, low but worried voice and you turn to him. You smile because you’re trained that way but the smile is fake.  
“It’s okay. At least it’s over.” You say still with a smile and Percival frowns, then without saying anything more he pulls you into his arms and holds you tight.  
You try to ask why and for what, you try to step aside but Percival doesn’t let go so you slowly calm down, your walls crumble and you close your eyes letting tears slip down your face and drop into Percival’s scarf disappearing there. You grab onto his coat and you feel how with one hand he starts stroking your back. Neither of you say anything, you don’t even sob but when you don’t feel like crying anymore you step from him and with a napkin clean your face.  
Still both silent you start walking to the gate of the graveyard. You stop there and Percival looks at you.  
“So what are you going to do now?” He asks. These last few nights you’ve spent in a hotel but Percival doesn’t know this. Or maybe he does but just says nothing.  
“I don’t know. I still have my money, it was in the bank. So maybe I will buy myself a new house and start anew.” You respond and Percival sighs. He’s close to you, close enough for everyone seeing you to understand that your relationship is not platonic.  
“Why don’t you come live with me?” He asks and it takes you by surprise. Yet you don’t get to say anything as two people, obviously here to visit graves belonging to their family, try to squeeze past you.  
“Let’s walk.” You offer and start walking away from the graveyard. Percival is by your side and for a moment you remain quiet until you feel you walked far enough to discuss such things. “It would be inappropriate.” You finally say and Percival looks at you. You return the look and sigh. “We’re not married, it’s frowned upon, Percival. Even among purebloods marriage is a difficult thing. And tradition says that only married couple can live together.”  
“I’m well aware of the tradition but do you really care what others think? And most of all, do you really want to be alone?” He asks and you stop then look at him when he stops too. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown you’ve ever seen and you already know your answer.  
“No I do not.” You admit and Percival steps closer, then takes your hands into his.  
“I don’t care what anyone can possibly say, Y/N. Even if the circumstances were usual, but they are not.”  
“And your father?” You ask a bit worried now.  
“He’s barely alive, Y/N.” Percival admits and for the first time you see him talking so openly. “He’s always in his bedroom and most of the time in his bed. House elves are caring for him and most times than not he doesn’t even recognize me anymore. He won’t care that you’re there and he probably won’t even notice.”  
Suddenly you feel sad. Sad because you know what Percival must be feeling. You lost your parents but at least they didn’t spend their last days in agony such as this. Your thoughts are probably clearly seen on your face because Percival leans to your face, his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Don’t think about it.” He whispers and when you don’t respond he sighs. ”He’s okay. He’s not in pain. He’s just… He just doesn’t know that he still lives. That’s all.”  
“That makes it even worse.” You mutter feeling close to tears. It’s probably because just few days ago you lost your parents but you feel sorry for this man you never even met before.  
“He’s not unhappy. Y/N, just stop thinking about my father, alright? Just tell me, will you agree to live with me?” Percival knows he’s pressuring you but not only he wants you to stop thinking about his father but also he is very worried and letting you to live alone is not what he wants to see you doing.  
“Well… alright…” You finally respond and Percival smiles but quickly hides it because he knows this is not the time for this.  
“Thank you.” He whispers with relief in his voice and you nod then look him straight into eyes. You want to say something but don’t know what. So you just smile to him.  
“Maybe it’s for the best.” You mutter and Percival thinks for a moment, then nods.  
“Maybe.”  
________________________________________  
Two months passed since the day you moved into Percival’s home. You met his father the next day and he greeted you warmly but the second day you went to meet him he didn’t even remember you. You kept visiting him for a week or so but soon you too, like Percival, stopped bothering yourself.  
Percival was often out with work so you were left to explore the huge house, almost similar to your parent’s mansion, all by yourself. You tried talking to house elves but since you were still not officially part of Graves family they refused to say anything more than pleasantries every guest can expect.  
But you didn’t feel alone. Despite the appearances you both have to maintain, Percival got a habit of sending you notes in many magical ways so you wouldn’t feel forgotten. Despite the tragedy that shook your life, you felt like you’re starting anew and with a help of man you love.  
________________________________________  
You walk into the library with two glasses of scotch and move to Percival sitting in one of the armchairs. When you approach him he raises his head and you notice that despite working all day every day even now he has sheets and files in his lap. Silently you offer him your glass and Percival takes it but not before taking your hand first and planting a kiss on it. It makes you smile so you sit on one of the armrests of his armchair.  
“Still working I see.” You lean to glance at the papers on his lap but Percival quickly waves at them and they fly on the coffee table by the roaring fireplace. “I can’t look?” You ask a bit confused.  
“Sorry but no. It’s a secret.” Percival responds but quickly smiles as he pulls you down from the armrest into his lap. You almost spill your drink but smile in return as you wrap one hand around his neck. His free hand holds you by your thigh so you don’t slip down.  
“Such a secretive man.” You tease him with a whisper and Percival smiles even more.  
“Some things can’t be revealed Y/N. National security. Seraphina would have my head on the plate if I’d give anything out.” He says and you know he’s serious. You haven’t met the President yet but you already know that you two would butt heads at the first occasion.  
“Then I won’t ask anymore.” You promise and Percival seems to relax. You know that if you pressured him you could probably make him talk but you won’t, you’re not that kind of a person. “How was your day?” You ask because you didn’t have time. When he returned from MACUSA you had dinner, then you went to take a bath and only now you meet him again.  
“Tiring, exhausting. And I even think I heard someone joking about how much coffee I drink.” Puzzled expression on Percival’s face makes you chuckle.  
“Well I don’t know about work, but here you do consume quite a lot of it.” You tease and take a sip just to earn an unimpressed look from Percival. “Oh shut up, just dare to say that I’m wrong.” You laugh and Percival mutters something into his glass as he takes a sip but you can’t make out what. “And stop mumbling.” You lower his glass and press your lips against his. When you pull back he gives you a happy, warm smile.  
“And how was your day?” He asks and you pause for a moment thinking then give him a shrug. “Good I think. I trained and I learned some new spells. I just wish I could talk to someone not just house elves that treat me like I’m an overstayed guest.” You say finally leading the conversation to the topic you’ve been preparing for the last three days.  
“You still have friends. Go out and meet them. I’m not your mother, I won’t forbid you from going outside.” Percival says and for a moment he regrets mentioning your mother but you are not sensitive about it anymore. Mother taught you to be strong and strong you will be. Even when it comes to this.  
“I can’t be sure that whoever or whatever killed my parents won’t come after me.” You say and Percival raises his eyebrows. He rarely hears you worrying about your safety. Especially when your magic is on par with his or maybe even greater.  
“You can defend yourself, Y/N. Just because you were locked in a house like that princess from a fairytale it doesn’t mean that you won’t be able to act if needed.”  
You turn your eyes away and Percival gently takes your chin making you to look back at him. He examines your eyes for a moment and then sighs lowering his hand.  
“There’s something else on your mind isn’t it?” He asks and warmth of love for this man fills your chest. You don’t even live with Percival that long but he still manages to read your mind from your eyes alone. It seems like you were meant to be together.  
“Yes, there is.” You take another sip of your drink and slide from his lap standing up. You walk to the fireplace and look at flames dancing around for a moment before you turn back to him. “I want to work in MACUSA.” You say seriously and Percival frowns.  
“Why?” Is the only thing that leaves his mouth after a moment and you shrug pretending like it’s a whim more than a calculated decision.  
“I’m lonely.” A lie. “And I think I can do good instead being here all the time.” Another lie. “And I want to find who killed my parents.” Not entirely a lie but not the real reason.  
You watch as Percival puts away his glass and stands up. He walks to you and looks you in the eyes again so you wouldn’t be able to lie again.  
“Tell me the real reason.” He says and you feel that loving anger one feels when they are caught lying but are happy that their partner knows them this good.  
“I want to be there, where you are.” You admit and Percival sighs softly.  
“MACUSA is not a place for you.” He says calmly and now you feel real anger.  
“Why not?” You ask taking another sip so you don’t say anything foul.  
“Because you’re a pureblood, because you’re from such influential and important family that it would be stupid for you to settle for an office job. Because you and Seraphina would never get along. Because you both like when things go your way except that Seraphina has an order to keep. It’s not that simple, Y/N. It took me years to get where I am now, even despite my bloodline and my name.” Percival’s voice is soft but it doesn’t make your anger go away.  
“Why you think that I don’t want an office job? Maybe I want to be nobody for once.” You say and Percival frowns seeing your anger is not going away anytime soon.  
“Because that’s not who you are. And other workers would never treat you equally. You’re royalty, Y/N.” He raises his voice to make his point and now you put your glass away.  
“Such royalty.” You pretend to spit in the fire and Percival tries to take your hand but you don’t let him. When you turn your eyes back to him you see that he’s getting angry too. “Now you probably think I’m acting childish.” You say and the answer is clear on Percival’s face so he decides just to say it.  
“Yes I do. Do you even imagine what would happen? Not only you would be available for any attack possible because of your work but everyone would start to think that you’re trying to overthrow Seraphina.”  
“WHAT?” You raise your voice and cross arms on your chest. “And why would I do that?”  
“Because your family has an ongoing theme of being hungry for power.” Percival says and you feel like you’ve been slapped.  
But of course, how could you have known that, locked for almost whole your life. You clench your jaw. When you don’t speak Percival steps closer to you.  
“Listen.” He says in a silent voice. “Even right now if you really wanted, you could make Seraphina leave her position as President. That’s because you’re the most respectable family in the country. Because you hold power to influence other pureblood families into doing what you want. Because you’re you, Y/N. You’re strong and intelligent but also you’re arrogant and you don’t know what the word humble means.” He says and you open your mouth to argue but Percival starts talking before you do. “And all these things are alright, you are a strong force of political power if you want to be. You were raised in a way that you can never or will doubt your worth. That’s why some people might seem you as greedy. You have the abilities, the power, the money and the will to get what you want no matter the circumstances. And you working as a simple worker would be… like a slap to the face. Do you understand?” Slowly, he reaches out and wraps his fingers around your upper arms.  
You look at him thinking. All these things he said are true and you can’t deny it. You sigh and unfold your arms.  
“So I guess it’s a no.” You give him a small smile and Percival smiles too, finally relaxed that your anger is gone. He pulls you into arms and lifts your face to him.  
“Trust me, once mourning period will pass everyone will be coming to you with variety of questions and problems to solve. You’ll be busier than you even imagine.” He says and you smile even though that’s not why you want to work in MACUSA. You just want to prove to everyone that you’re just as talented as Percival. Because despite all your power and all your money you still feel like people look down on you. Because you’re young, because you’re still not married, because your parents died leaving you alone.  
But you say none of those things as you let Percival kiss you. He’s worried about your good name and you will let him poke holes into your plans if he seems faults in them.  
You just wish you could do more.  
When Percival pulls back enough to look you in the eyes you sigh and smile to him.  
“I’ve been pampered all my life. I guess I have to let this trend continue.” You say jokingly and Percival smiles now too.  
“There’s only one like you, Y/N. And you deserve everything in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit short and nothing major happens in it but this is, what I call it, a transition chapter. It also shows some key details that will be important later in the story. Anyway, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
